Recording systems of the type which record composite video and audio television signals onto a recording medium are well-known in the art. Such systems generally include tuning and intermediate frequency sections for receiving and converting transmitted television signals into composite audio and video signals and a recorder for recording the composite video and audio television signals.
Such recording systems find considerable use in educational environments. With educational television becoming increasingly popular, schools and other educational facilities are utilizing recording devices of this type for recording educational programs. Unfortunately, educational television programs are not always broadcasted at suitable times for allowing an instructor to show his or her class a desirable program as it is actually being broadcasted. Recording systems therefore are particularly adapted for use in this environment wherein the instructor may prerecord the educational program for later viewing by the class.
Oftentimes an educational program is broadcasted at a time which is inconvenient for an instructor to manually record the program. In circumstances of this nature it would be desirable to have a recording system which will automatically record the desired program without necessitating manual operation.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved recording system of the type which records composite audio and video television signals onto a recording medium automatically at preselected times.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a power supply for such a recording system which actuates the recording system at preselected times to facilitate automatic recording of composite video and audio television signals.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a selectively operable power supply for a recording system which is adaptable for use with any recorder device requiring AC line voltage for operation.